The New Doctor
by Witch 287
Summary: Maura is engaged and her fiancee is coming home. What does it mean for the others? This story contains G!P. Au-ish. They started working together 7 months ago. Please R&R :) This is not Rizzles, I'm going to write a story with the same characters were Anna and Frankie get together and establishes Rizzles. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there :) I got half of the next chapter for AttT ready. I'm going to upload that in the next few days. I finnaly decided on the characters for this idea. The OC's name is Anna. I named the character after a friend who is in the military studying to be a doctor. This idea came to me after I talked to her a while back. It's weird writing a character with your name but also your friends name. I'm rambling. Sorry. Anyways here's the first chapter. :)

Have fun reading :)

The New Doctor

Beep. Beep. Beep. Is the sound that wakes Mauraup on this Wednesday. Shutting off the alarm she looks at the ceiling. A smile makes it's way to her face. Just three more days and she'll see her fiancée again. Anna was overseas the last 8 months. Her third tour, second in Irak. Engaged to someone in the military. Maura chuckled and made her way out of bed to the a shower and getting ready for work she puts on the necklace with her engagement ring and makes her way downstairs.

After eating her breakfearst she makes herself a tea-to-go. Taking her things she goes to her car and leaves for work.

Arriving in her office she notices a bundle of roses in the middle of her desk. All of them a different color. She picks up the card and reads it to herself 'I can't wait to have you in my arms again. I love you beautful. - A'. Feeling herself blush she looks at the flowers.

A knock sounds at her door startling her a little, she turns around and sees Jane standing there. "Morning Maura. Sorry to interrupt your deco-session, but we caught a case. 30 year old found this morning by his roommate."

"It's alright Jane. I'm just going to put these in some water and be right behind you." Maura smiles.

Gesturing to the flowers "Who send you those, Maur? I mean, I'm happy that you're happy. Did the guy from the Dirty Robber send you these?"

Maura chuckles and makes her way towards Jane's car. "No Jane. They are definetly not from that guy. They are from Anna. We met in College. We both studied Medicine and became good friends. She's in the Army and currently on her third tour, hopefully her last. She should be back this weekend, Friday actually. There's something you should know Jane. Anna and I, we're -"

Stopping the car Jane turns to Maura. "Maura, it's okay. You can tell me more later. We're here." With that Jane leaves the car, Maura letting out a sigh before following Jane inside.

Walking inside she is greeted by Korsak. "Morning Dr. Isles. Victim is Dean Chester found by his roommate at 8:21." Showing Jane and Maura the way. "Thank you Seargent Korsak. Hope yours is good too."

The victim is laying on the floor of his bedroom, towel around the waist stained with blood, a puddle of blood around him, Maura kneels down beside him.

"Blunt forced trauma to the head. Multiple contusions and defensive wounds on his arms and torso. Could someone please take photos of the edges in this room? I'll need to compare those. ... Multipe puncture wounds on his chest area and a few around his genital area. I can tell you more after I finished the autopsy." Standing back up she turns to one of the techs. "Please take some pictures from his medicine and look through the nightstand to look for indicators. I'll be waiting at the car Jane."

Leaving the three detectives she thinks about the coming weekend. Her girlfriend is coming home for good. Taking hold of hre ring she starts making plans to surprise Anna. Making her faviourite dinner and deciding to wear the dress she wore on their last anniversary, the see through lingeree they both love so much underneath. 'I can't wait to be in her arms again.' Maura thinks, when she hears a door slam.

"Maura! I've been saying your name a few times, are you alright?" Jane asks her concerned. "Why are you blushing?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about this weekend. I'll tell you when you come down to the morgue."

Driving back to the station in silence they both make their way to the morgue.

After changing in her scrubs, Maura meets Jane at the table and begins.

"So what is it Maura?" Jane asks, observing her friend work.

"Jane, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We started working together 7 months ago and at the time Anna was overseas. When she's overseas I'm always trying to block out what could happen so I just shut thoughts about her down. During the day it mostly works and ... look I'm not really able to explain this on my own. Anna and I, we're engaged. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I try to forget her and the danger she's in when she's not here. I'm sorry."

Jane looks at Maura with hurt and understanding. "Look Maur, I get that. I really do. But I just need some time to get that in my head. I mean you're engaged to a woman in the U.S. Military. Wait! How did you manage to avoid the guys that hit on you? I was there when some tried to get your number or a date."

Letting out a chuckle Maura replies, "They asked if I had a boyfriend or someone waiting for me at home. And I don't have a boyfriend and my fiancee is in Iraq, so there is noone at home waiting for me."

Chuckling Jane replies, "Fine I understand, but I better meet her when she's back and don't think you're off the hook that easy. I'm gonna go upstairs and try to find something. See ya" With that she leaves Maura alone to finish the autopsie.

Writing down what she found outside, she takes a scapel and starts the Y incision. Finishing the autopsie in 90 minutes she changes back into her Jeans and turqouise blouse. Heading up the stairs towards Jane's desk after dropping the samples of.

The three detectives are talking about a something they found in an e-mail addressed to the victim. "Sorry to interrupt. I just finished the autopsie. I found something in the intestens, he was still alive when the puncture wounds were applied. I brought you the preliminary autopsie report." She hands the folder to Korsak.

"Do you need anything else from the -" Maura asks before Frankie iterrupts. "Maura, hey. There are two people at the front desk for you."

"Who Frankie?" Jane asks.

"I don't know. They are wearing a uniform, military."

As he says that Maura's face falls. Going as fast as possible downstairs. Two in official military uniform are standing there. The one facing her is Thomas, Anna's bestfriend. He jerks his head to the side to indicate the other that Maura has arrived. The other person turns around and Maura stops walking towards them. That's Anna smiling at her.

So that's the first chapter. Let me know if you're interested in more or if I Should leave the story alone after 2 more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so here's the second chapter of this story. This is Maura and OC. Jane and Maura are friends in this one but I'm going to write one similar to this with Rizzles.

I got a few reviews saying I should stop if this isn't Rizzles but I'm going to continue if you want Rizzles don't read this fic. I also received a couple saying that this is bull because the OC's name is mine. A friend inspired me to write this story and her name is also Anna. The character isn't based on me! I still find it weird to write my name in it and I don't want to be part of the story (I mean I wish I could cause it would be awesome to work with them) but in reality I ship Rizzles too. I wanted to give this to my friend for everything she's ever done for me basically. I love her and I wish she could be herself without others judging her.

If you have a problem then just say you don't like it. That's your opinion. But don't give me shit because of it. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. And if you don't like it, it's okay give me an idea and I'm going to write it the way you want. Just because you don't agree with something doesn't mean you have you have the right to forbid it for others. Don't like don't read. That's the policy.

And most importantly don't spread hate! Some people have gone through so much and writing is a way to come out of their shell. Don't ruin something so precious for them as their self esteem. Give your opinion but don't say that they are idiots or assholes. You don't know them. Don't hate for something you don't agree on!

Sorry for the rant. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. J Have fun reading

Sprinting towards her, Maura jumps into her arms wrapping her arms and legs around Anna. Feeling two arms wrap around her waist she's spun around. Entangling herself from her fiancée, she turns her head and looks into those green eyes she's fallen in love with. Feeling Anna's hand cupping her cheeks she notices that a few tears escaped her eyes.

Wiping the tears from Maura's eyes, Anna smiles at her. "Hello my love. Don't cry baby." Tilting her head she assures Maura with her eyes that everything is alright before bringing their lips together.

Their lips embark on a familiar dance. Maura deepens it quickly missing the taste of her fiancee. Their kiss is passionate for while, both losing themselves in the other. Remembering where they are Maura turns the kisses softer leaving a short kiss on Anna's lips before hiding in the crook of Anna's neck.

"You're never leaving again" She says to her. Feeling a light squeeze and the best words from Anna's lips. "Never again. I'm home for good."

Thomas smiles at the two. Noticing the expression of those around he decides to step in, kinda.

Feeling a tap at her shoulder, Anna turns to Thomas. "I know you want to be alone right now, but sister you have drawn a crowd. I'll come over in a few days. My sister is coming too." He says before leaving with a little salute in her direction. She smiles gratefully at him.

"Baby, your friends are watching and as much as I would like to have you in my arms forever, we may have some explaining to do." She whispers to Maura, leaving kiss at her temple. Breaking the hug she smiles at her fiancee before turning her around in her arms.

Looking at Jane, Maura begins to talk. "So, this is Anna. My fiancee. The one that should be home in a few a days and that I just told you about. I didn't tell you sooner, because well it just was easier to pretend. And I didn't want you to judge me based on who I love, who I plan to spend the rest of my life with." Pausing, she leans into Anna who rests her head on Maura's shoulder.

"We met in college, started dating after a few months of friendship. When 'Don't ask, don't tell' was repealed, Anna proposed. The last 8 months she was in Iraq, her last deployment. I was going to tell you guys tomorrow at the Dirty Robber before she came back."

She looks in the shocked faces of Korsak, Frost, Frankie and Angela. Korsak and Frost also seem to have an understanding. Angela confused but happy, if her excited squealing is anything to go by. Frankie's mouth is hanging open. He shakes himself and starts talking.

"Wait!? You're engaged? I get that it was hard, but we're your family. How come it never came up? I mean at the Robber several guys asked you out and you never said anything either."

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding she speaks up. "I get that you're mad, I'm sorry. It's hard to talk about her when I don't know she's safe. Whether I see her again. And about those guys. I told Jane the same thing. They asked about a boyfriend or someone waiting at home. Anna wasn't at home waiting for me. And she isn't my boyfriend , she is female plus technically she is my fiancee." She hears Anna chuckle. "Under the waist I am male. And you love it." She bites Maura's ear softly.

Blushing Maura slaps Anna's arm and clears her throat. "I twisted facts, as Jane calls it. I tried to tell you a few times but every time something came up with work. The one day I left my ring on, none of you noticed it was, is, an engagement ring."

Shaking his head Frankie glances at his sister who doesn't seem too fazed and then back at the couple. He sighs "Okay, I get it. Will we meet at the Robber after the case you guys have to get to know your fiancee?" Smiling Maura nods. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

Jane stands there, watching the two of them. She smiles and thinks that those two really fit together. She clears her throat gaining the attention. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you Anna. One thing I have to say though, you better treat her right soldier and then we're good." She holds out her hand for Anna to shake.

Untangling herself from Maura she steps in front of Jane, taking her hand. "Detective, that is the plan. Cherish her like she deserves. I'll protect her with my life. I would never hurt her, but if she would ever hurt because of me, do want you want. The most painful thing in the world for me is hurting those I love. Seeing Maura in pain is the worst torture and I can assure you, I saw many things over there."

Jane smiles shaking their hands. "Good. I blieve that you will. She's my best friend you understand?"

Anna nods smiling. "I do. Family is everything. You don't leaver them on their own. Do everything you can in order to protect them. I have a feeling, that we're gonna be good friends detective." She nods at all of them before turning around. Walking up to Maura she leaves a kiss on her cheek. "I spoke to your boss, you have the rest of he day of. I'll wait outside for you." With that Anna leaves the station leaving a slightly confused Maura behind.

She turns around when she hears Susie speak up. "Detectives, Dr. Isles, here are your belongings. I'll give the results to the detectives and e-mail them to you. Good day." Handing Maura her purse and jacket she leaves for the lab.

Mouth agape Maura looks at her friends. "What just happend?" she asks.

They chuckle and Frost speaks up. "Doc, you have a free day with your mystery fiancee. Go home and enjoy it. Tomorrow reality is coming back."

Maura nods, she smiles at the situation. "Right, I should have known that Anna would try to surprise me. Well I'll see you all tomorrow. Call if you need anything." All of them laugh. "Not a chance Doc, enjoy your free day. Go! Your fiancee is waiting." Frost exclaims.

Smiling she turns around and walks out. Taking hold of Anna's hand, she moves towards her car. A few minutes later they pull up at their house. Anna smiles seeing her home again. Seeing Maura walk up to the door she can't help but think that this is her future. Her smile gets even wider, if that is even possible. She steps up behind Maura and starts kissing her neck making it harder for Maura to focus.

When she manages to open the door, she moans. Stumpling inside, Maura turns around and kisses Anna deeply. In return Anna shuts the door with her foot, turning she pushes Maura up against the wall. Their tongues dancing, Anna lowers her hands and stops to knead Maura's ass moving her to her tigh. When their bodies demand oxygen Anna moves to nip at her neck. She leans her head against the wall moaning at the feeling.

Closing her eyes she forces herself to speak "Anna, baby, Not here. Bedroom" She whispers before wrapping her legs around Anna's waist and taking her face in her hands to kiss those addicting lips again.

Closing the door to their bedroom, she presses Maura against it, her hands moving to untuck her blouse. Meanwhile Maura makes it her mission to get rid of Anna's jacket. Pushing it of Anna's shoulders her shirt quickly follows. She traces her fingers over Anna's abdominal muscles earning a shiver. In response her blouse is ripped open, the buttons flying everywhere.

Ridding Maura of her blouse Anna traces Maura's back before opening her bra. Her lips trailing from Maura's neck to the collarbone. Losing her bra Maura feels Anna's lips moving towards her nipple. She waves her hand in Anna's hair keeping her head in place. Setting Maura down she makes her way down Maura's body leaving kisses and licks in her wake.

She leaves a kiss above the jeans, opening them and making quick work of those, leaving Maura in nothing but a black lace thong. Kissing her way back up she kisses Maura. Their tongues dancing she opens her own pants and kicks them off. Her boxers coming into view Maura traces her hand from Anna's collarbone to the bulge in her underwear.

Anna rests her forehead against Maura's shoulder. She moans when Maura begins to move her hand. Turning her head Maura nips at Anna's ear. "Someone's excited." She whispers before pushing of the wall and moving towards the bed. Capturing Anna's lips again she feels a light tug at her thong. She stopps taking of Anna's sports bra and her boxers she pushes her on the bed. Slowly she leans down pulling it with her. Letting the material pool around her ankles she steps out of it and straddles Anna' lap. She moans feeling Anna's cock resting under her lower lips.

Smirking she begins to move her hips slowly, she hears a moan at the movement. "You're so wet baby." Anna whispers embracing Maura and pulling her with her her. Resting her forehead against Anna's she looks deeply into the eyes of the woman she loves. "I love you" falls from her lips. She leans down and kisses her slowly. Turning them, Anna begins to grind against Maura at a slow pace.

Leaning on her left arm next to Maura's head, she slides her right hand along her side stopping at her hips. She breaks the kiss. "You're on the pill right?" Recieving a nod she takes her hardend member in her hand and moves its tip to her entrance. Earning a moan when she pushes inside slowly. She begins to thrust in slow rhythm, moaning when she is fully inside Maura. Wanting to be connected in every way she captures Maura's lips in a slow kiss. It soon becomes heated, Maura embracing Anna pushing their bodies further together. Their breasts rubbing against each other deliciously.

They moan into their mouths when Maura tangles her legs around Anna's hips as she breaks the kiss. Both moaning and panting at the feeling. The different angle allows Anna to hit that sweet spot inside of her. Moving faster against each other they quickly feel their highs approaching.

"Together" Maura whispers before her body tenses. Anna quickly follows biting down on Maura's neck. Feeling Anna emptying herself inside her she opens her mouth in a silent scream.

Turning Anna's head she kisses her. Gathering her strenght she rolls them around. Anna lays on her back still inside her. Leaning down Maura begins to moves her hips in slow circles. She rests her head on Anna's shoulder and moans. Feeling Maura move on top of her leaves her breathless. Her hand moving to Maura's ass helping her ride. She earns a moan as she squeezes the cheeks. Slowly she begins to thrust upwards. Together they find themselves quickly at the edge. Moving her hips faster, her clit makes contact with Anna's lower abdomen. A few more thrusts and Anna falls over the edge groaning into Maura's neck. Feeling Anna come inside her is enough to push her over the edge. She screams Anna's name as she comes. Too tired to move much they turn onto theri sides. Anna embracing Maura fron behind she presses her lips against the skin below Maura's ear. Whispering "I love you." Before she slowly falls asleep. Maura smiles and snuggles closer to Anna. Falling asleep in the arms of her fiancee after 8 months of waiting.

 **AN: So here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first written G!P scene so please leave a review and tell me if it was any good. See you all soon. 3 Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello there :) here is the third chapter of my story.

Sorry for the wait, my grandma got admitted to the hospital and it's been a bit stressful, I finished scholl and am currently swamped with writing apllications. Now that that's all behind, I am writing the next chapter and reread this one for any mistakes.

To the Guest who wrote this review, "Pretty sure this" so called" writer's name is "Anna" lol so does that mean you've got a d*** or wish u had". The answer is, I don't have one and only wish I had when the time of the month is there. Many women would like that more than bleeding out. Most of them are found on tumblr, or so I have heard form my bestfriend. Some women probably do have them, and that's okay. Even if I had one, it wouldn't make me any less of a woman. You can define yourself, no body part does that for you.

On another note, Thank you all so much who support this story. I wouldn't have written this chapter if it weren't for you. Thank you so much!

I also added a 'kitchen scene' for somebody ;)  
Sorry for the rant. I hope I didn't offend anyone with my ramble and if I did, I'm truly sorry, that was not my intention.

Have fun reading :)

Two hours later, Anna wakes up. She smiles feeling Maura in her arms as she think of what happend. Grinning at her thoughts, she turns Maura on her back. She lays next to her on her side, waiting her up with kisses and whispers. When she's half awake, she trailes a path of kisses down Maura's body and settles between her legs. She kisses her inner thigh. Repeating this on on the other side, after she kisses Maura above her panty line. Maura tangles her hand in Anna's hair in anticipation of what is about to come.

Anna licks her slit, wrapping her lips around her bundle of nerves. With one hand she reaches up to stimulate Maura's breasts, knowing how much she loves it. Licking down and she introduces her tongue to Maura's tight channel, she hears a moan. Moving back up she settles her intention on her clit. She traces her hand down Maura's stomach, she takes one finger and moves it towards her opening and circles it a few times.

She pushes it inside slowly. She thrusts it a few times before adding another finger. Sucking harder on Maura's clit she has to hold her hips down. Above her, Maura is panting and moaning, her hips start to move, hoping to create more friction. One hand still tangled in Anna's hair holding her in place, the other massaging her breasts.

When Anna curls her fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside her and circling her clit with her tongue, Maura comes. "Oh god.. yes.. Anna!"

Anna slows down her thrusts prolonging Maura's orgasm. Feeling the hand push her away she kisses her clit softly and leaves open mouthed kisses on her way back up Maura's body. Face to face, Maura grabs her claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She moans as she tastes herself. They break apart when air becomes necessary.

Smiling up at her love, she pecks her softly on the lips. Resting their foreheads together Anna begins to talk. "God, I missed your taste these last months." She kisses and nips at a spot beneath Maura's ear making her lover moan. "Would you do me the honor and join me in the shower?" She asks smiling goofily at her.

Chuckling Maura pushes Anna off and makes her way to their shower, adding an extra sway to her hips. Anna watches mesmerized, quickly following her fiancee.

Stepping under the spray she circles her arms around Maura form behind, kissing her neck. Maura quickly turns around, her arms thrown over her shoulders, she leans up and claims Anna's lips. She smirks as she feels Anna against her. She slides one of her hands down, taking it in her hand.

Anna breaks the kiss and groans against her lips. Maura's hand is fastening its pace making her moans turn louder. Leaving a kiss at her fiancee's lips Maura sinks down on her knees.

She kisses the tip, flicking her tongue over it. Taking it in her mouth she begins to suck. After a few moments she let's the head go with a pop and moves to Anna's balls, licking and sucking them into her mouth. Closing her eyes Anna leans back a bit, standing in the spray, and weaves her hand into Maura's hair. As she feels this, Maura turns her attention back to Anna's dick. Sucking the tip into her mouth, she stimulates it a bit with her tongue before taking it deep into her mouth.

Feeling the tip press against Maura's throat Anna tightens her grip, letting Maura know she's right on the edge. She goes back to sucking the tip, looking up with innocent eyes.

Seeing her on her knees, looking at her like that and sucking her off, Anna trembles, shooting her load into Maura's mouth. Maura swollows it all, kissing the tip one last time she moves back up Anna's body. Kissing her defined abs and her breasts, she waits for her to open her eyes.

She sees the lids fluttering, finally open they reveal sparkling green eyes. She smiles, kissing Anna softly. For a few minutes they stand under the shower, their lips dancing, their hands softly caressing each other.

Maura turns them around, letting Anna trap her against the wall. She continues the kiss and hooks one of her legs around Anna's hips. Getting the message Anna lifts her up. Their hips start a slow grinding. Feeling Anna's cock against her, Maura breaks the kiss and moans. Her fiancee takes the chance and sucks at her pulse point, earning a groan from her.

"If you don't do - Yes!" Maura begins as Anna slowly pushes into her. Using her knees as leverage, Anna's thrusts slowly but hard, rolling her hips a bit every time. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, they come together, swollowing the others moans as they kiss.

Maura breaks the kiss, resting her forehead on Anna's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're home. You better behave tomorrow or your sleeping on the floor." She says looking at her lover with a serious expression.

Anna chuckles. "I won't. I promise. But you're sitting next to me." She smiles, kissing her softly. The pair spends another few minutes softly kissing and touching each other, till Anna breaks the moment. "I'm gonna go cook something, you can finsh your shower." She says and leaves on last soft kiss on Maura's lips and gets out of the shower. After she dries herself, she puts on a pair of boxers and one of her old university t-shirts, leaving Maura to finish her shower routine.

She moves quickly, preparing a light chicken dish with rice. When she's putting on the final touches to place it in the oven, she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Grinning goofily at the thought of what happend the last time they were in the kitchen, two days before her deployement.

She turns around as Maura walks into the kitchen, wearing sinnfully short yoga pants and a button up shirt from Anna. She makes her way over to the cabinet in which she stores the tea. As she reaches for her 'panda poop' tea as Jane calls it, she feels two arms wrap around her. Setting the tea down she's spun around. Giggling like a five year old, she slaps playfully on Anna's arm.

Anna sets her on the counter. While she moves around the kitchen and sets the table, Maura watches with a lazy smile. When everything is ready and the two have to wait for the dish to get ready, Anna steps between her legs, her hands holding her waist.

Smiling at each other, Maura cups her cheek, grazing it with her thumb. She leans down, their lips connecting, she lets out a sigh. They kiss softly. Anna kissing a trail towards her neck. Maura let's out a moan at the feel of Anna's talented lips against her neck, no doubt leaving mark.

She quickly takes off Anna's shirt and claims her lips in a kiss that consits tongue and teeth. She fumbles with the buttons of her shirt, getting it off in the end. Both topless in the kitchen their kiss full of dominance.

Anna's hands find the hem of her pants and she quickly pulls them down while Maura raises her hips helping her.

With her panties out of the way, Anna leans down and wraps her lips around her clit sucking hard. Shee feels teeth grazing it. Just then two fingers enter her hard and fast. "Oh god..."

She feels Anna moving faster, curving her fingers to it her sweet spot- "Right there." She moans.

She's panting and moaning loudly when Anna leans up, kissing her with all her might, still driving her fingers in and out of her, curving them slightly to hit her top wall.

As she feels this, she breaks the kiss, moaning. Their breaths mixing, as Anna brings her thump in to play to rub Maura's clit, she comes undone with a loud scream of her lover's name.

Her walls tightening around Anna's fingers, which pump lazily in and out to help her ride out her orgasm. She circles her arms around her neck. She burries her head in Anna's neck as her orgasm supsides. "I missed these impomptu sessions of yours." She murmurs against her neck.

Anna chuckles. She lifts her face, her expression full of love. "You know, over there, you kept me sane. Waking up and going to sleep seeing your face and our future was the most precious thing I ever saw. And I can't thank you enough for being with me. For loving with me, for so many years. I love you and I want you to know that will never change. And these impromptu sessions exist because I can't get enough of you. I .. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel, carefree, loved and so much more." She moves her thump over her cheek, she leans in and pulls Maura towards her. They kiss full of love.

Deepening their soft kiss Maura tries to bring her as close as possible. She feels the tip of her cock against her thigh as she does so. In turn Maura wraps her legs around Anna's waist, holding her as close as possible. The kiss is deep and passionate but yet soft, both putting their feelings behind it.

Anna traces random patterns over Maura's back. She lets one hand rest on Maura's hip as she lines herself up with Maura's entrance. Pushing inside slowly she holds Maura's cheek, the kiss turning a bit more urgent. After a moment Maura breakes it and leans her head back a bit, exposing her neck. Anna uses this moment to nipple and kiss her neck.

Their lower halfs are relatively still, just moving a little against the other but both love the motion. For Maura it's not enough, she lets Anna know. Scratching her back. Anna gets the message and moves faster, Maura circling her hips both increasing the speed of their movements, climbing closer to the edge.

As climax hits her Maura tenses before screaming "Anna!". Anna follows shortly behind her grunting her release in Maura's neck. Her thrusts slow down helping Maura draw her orgasm out. They kiss softly, resting their foreheads together.

After a few minutes, which were spend with light touches, they reluctantly untangle from the other. Putting on their discarded clothing, the timer goes off not shortly after.

Anna takes it out of the oven and sets it on the table. They eat in silence just enjoying the other's presence. After they finished their dinner, they move to the couch and watch a movie snuggling on the couch.

After the movie and a rather exciting day they go to bed falling asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.


End file.
